For the washing, that is the irrigation, of the nasal cavities, devices basically comprising a body defining a nebulizing chamber, a sprayer nozzle, an injector, and a chamber to receive the catarrhal matter are already well known.
In a previous patent IT 252109 by the same Applicant, a so-called nasal douche was proposed which was able, through an original configuration, arrangement and combination of its components, to assist the loading of the washing liquid in the respective chamber, to facilitate the possibility of dismounting the parts so as to be able to access and clean them without difficulty and make assembly easy to perform.
This device, however, like the others of the same type, to receive the necessary flow of air in order to function, must be connected at least pneumatically to an external system, be it a centralized circuit or equipment comprising a compressor with an electric circuit. Such equipment, furthermore, besides being cumbersome and bulky to carry, must be connected to the electric system with consequent ties regarding the usage position. In other words a nasal douche according to the traditional embodiments cannot be used autonomously, but always in association and connected to external equipment.
Other devices for washing the nasal cavities representative of the actual state of the technique have been disclosed, for example, in the documents EP1 180 373, U.S. 2003/089367 and EP 1 106 195, where, however, the functional components of every devices are lodged in a body, but they are not integrated on a single support and they have not hermetic sealing.